1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display (FPD) and, more particularly, to a flat panel display capable of effectively dispersing the heat generated by a panel, and a printed circuit board (PCB) and blocking electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated therein to improve resistance against electromagnetic compatibility (EMC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) is divided into an emission type flat panel display, such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) and a plasma display panel (PDP); and a non-emission type flat panel display which does not emit light like a liquid crystal display (LCD).
The flat panel display includes a display panel for displaying an image, a driver for providing a predetermined signal to the pixels provided in the display panel, and a controller for controlling the driver.
In this regard, the driver and the controller are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs) and the printed circuit boards are provided on the back surface of the display panel.
The printed circuit board on which the driver is mounted and the printed circuit board on which the controller is mounted are positioned on the opposite surface, that is, the back surface of the display panel for displaying an image. A plurality of signal lines for transmitting and receiving signals between the driver and the controller are formed between the printed circuit board on which the driver is mounted and the printed circuit board on which the controller is mounted. The printed circuit boards and the signal lines are fixed to the back surface of the panel by an adhesive tape.
A front frame which is positioned on the front surface of the display panel and in which an image display region is opened, and a back frame positioned on the back surface of the display panel, are fastened to each other so that the assembly of the flat panel display is completed.
In the case of the flat panel display having the above structure, harmful radio waves are generated by the printed circuit boards, various elements mounted on the printed circuit boards, and the signal lines coupled between the printed circuit boards. The generation of such radio waves is severely restricted.
Among the restricted harmful radio waves, when electromagnetic waves are taken as an example, it is determined that the electromagnetic waves have electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) for testing whether the electromagnetic waves are suitable for an environment, electromagnetic interference (EMI) which may be a cause of interference no less than a predetermined level against an external apparatus in the electromagnetic compatibility, and electromagnetic susceptibility (EMS) which may disturb the operation of a corresponding apparatus by external electromagnetic waves.
Therefore, the electromagnetic interference noise unnecessarily generated by the flat panel display is reduced as much as possible, and the electromagnetic susceptibility is reduced against the external electromagnetic wave environment to enhance the resistance against the electromagnetic waves of the flat panel display and to improve the resistance against the electromagnetic compatibility.
Since the printed circuit boards and the signal lines formed on the back surface of the display panel are covered with a back frame, the electromagnetic interference applied from the outside can be blocked. However, the internal electromagnetic interference generated by various electronic elements which constitute the driver and the controller mounted on the printed circuit boards is excited by adjacent electronic elements by the metal back frame. That is, the flat panel display is vulnerable to the internal electromagnetic interference.
In addition, in the case of the flat panel display having the above structure, since the printed circuit boards are directly attached on the back surface of the display panel by the adhesive tape, a path which can effectively disperse the heat generated by the display panel and the heat generated by the printed circuit board is not formed so that, when the flat panel display operates for a long time, the flat panel display is vulnerable to the heat.